


The First Night of Kinoko Kingdom

by bunbun404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Ouch, Short One Shot, fiances, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun404/pseuds/bunbun404
Summary: Karl crept down the steps of his library, the moonlight bounced off the cool mushroom walls and dimly illuminated his path. He glanced back upstairs to where his fiance and his friends had fallen asleep, exhausted from a day of building the very floor they slept on. Karl made his way to where he had hidden the entrance to his quarters and looked around one final time to make sure he was alone before descending down the ladder, locking the trapdoor above him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The First Night of Kinoko Kingdom

Karl crept down the steps of his library, the moonlight bounced off the cool mushroom walls and dimly illuminated his path. He glanced back upstairs to where his fiance and his friends had fallen asleep, exhausted from a day of building the very floor they slept on. Karl made his way to where he had hidden the entrance to his quarters and looked around one final time to make sure he was alone before descending down the ladder, locking the trapdoor above him. 

He sparked a match from his pocket and began lighting the lanterns in the small room, warm light revealing journals Karl had written of his previous travels. He made his way to a chest in the back of the room and took out an empty journal. He sat pressed against the mushroom walls, the slight give of the mushroom comforting Karl as though the room knew the pain he was in. 

Karl wrote down everything that had happened today, he did not want to lose this memory. He wrote about George being such a terrible builder they had to call Bad to help them. He wrote about how Sapnap had accidentally chopped the tree Karl had been sitting in and caught him when he fell. He wrote about how he wished Quackity could have been there to see the construction of Kinoko Kingdom. He found that he wished for a lot of things these days. He wrote about how after the final block of the library had been placed, Sapnap had curled up on the floor right there to fall asleep. He wrote about how George and Bad also joined Sapnap on the floor, and he wrote about how his heart warmed when his friends urged him to sleep on the floor with them. Karl didn’t notice he had been crying until a tear had fallen onto the page, dark ink running and swirling into it. He shut the journal and placed it back into the chest.

“I don’t wanna forget them… I can’t forget them,” Karl held back a sob and pulled his knees to his chest, turning towards the comforting, slightly plush, mushroom walls. He allowed himself a moment to cry in solitude before getting up to return to his fiance and their friends. He climbed up the ladder and locked the trapdoor before silently padding up the wooden stairs. Karl held back tears as he lowered himself to the floor and made his way back into his fiance’s arms, as warm as always despite the cold flowing in from the window as though lava ran through his veins. Karl wept as Sapnap sleepily pulled him closer, he gripped Sapnap’s shirt and buried his face into his chest. Sapnap stirred awake, hazily becoming aware of the way Karl was shaking and clinging to him.

“Hey, hey, love, what’s wrong?” Sapnap whispered, voice thick from sleep.

“I wish I could tell you,” Karl sighed. He was so tired. He was so tired of holding the world on his shoulders, and he was so tired of not being able to tell his fiances. He was so tired of being afraid. Karl let Sapnap pull them up to a sitting position, and he leaned forward to bury his face in Sapnap’s neck.

Karl had been upset like this more and more often, Sapnap noticed, and everything he would ask what was wrong Karl would look at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen as he said he wished he could say. 

“Where’s- where’s Quackity?” Karl whispered.

“I don’t know, Karl,” Sapnap felt himself tear up, suddenly realized how much he missed his other fiance, “we’ll find him in the morning, he’s probably still talking to Jack about his new project.”

Karl clung a little tighter to Sapnap, holding onto him like he was the only thing stopping him from losing his memories entirely. He always felt so cold and Sapnap was always so warm, the fire of the nether flowed through his veins. He hoped that one day he, Quackity, and Sapnap could all live in peace here in this little home they had begun to create for themselves. He hoped that one day, after he had solved the mystery on the Inbetween, he could have a moment of respite.

The lovers wept silently as they embraced, the first night of Kinoko Kingdom steeped in equal parts love and grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! If Karl doesn't get to have his wedding I will legitimately be so sad I'm so invested in his character lmaooo


End file.
